Nagisa's Book Of Caring Encounters
by MatrixKnight
Summary: Nagisa Shiota has noticed how caring Koro-sensei is of his students, so he decided to write about the many encounters Koro-sensei has had with each individual classmate, and what he has done to provide them help. A bunch of short stories to bring out Koro-sensei's caring side. Rated T for violence and so on, but lots of fluffiness afterwards! Enjoy!
1. INTRODUCTION

INTRODUCTION:

He sat at his desk in the empty classroom, having arrived significantly early. Looking out the window far off from his seat, he opened a newly bought notebook free from a title on the front and began printing his fresh thoughts.

-

**"My name is Nagisa Shiota. I'm a student at Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and in class 3-E, otherwise known as the End class. Our class is different from all of the others at Kunugigaoka. Partially because this is the place they send us rejects to when the school doesn't know what else to do with us. I say partially for a reason."**

**"The other reason: We're a class training to be assassins. And our target is our teacher, Koro-sensei."**

**"I've been thoroughly keeping notes on him, writing whatever I notice about him I can find. Weaknesses, quirks, characteristics, actions, abilities, you name it. However… Despite him threatening to destroy our planet, and us having to try our best to kill him before graduation, this term of hard study on him has brought me to realize a lot about Koro-sensei. One factor being how much he cares for his students and takes care of us, in spite of us trying to assassinate him."**

**"He's helped us on many occasions. So I bought this notebook specifically to write down some honorable moments he's given us as his class. Maybe if he really does blow up the Earth after graduation, he'll somehow find this, and know we still appreciated him."**

-

He placed his pen down, hearing some slimy footsteps pressing into the wooden floor, thus the planks creaking on its way to the classroom door. The blue-haired boy had quickly hid the notepad and ballpoint pen in his desk, acting as if he was rummaging through his school bag.

The door slid open, a familiar smile which was always pasted on this yellow creature's face poking in. He faced the boy, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun! You're here early!" His tentacles continued to slither towards the podium, one reaching under it, obviously searching for an unknown object.

Nagisa smiled, sitting up in his seat. "Good morning, Koro-sensei. I had some free time. Did you forget something?"

He could have sworn he watched him hide some flan behind his back, hoping the boy's precious blues didn't catch on to what he had lost. "Ah, yes, just some. y'know, teacherly things." The creature chuckled, keeping whatever it was (the flan) firmly behind his back.

"'Teacherly' isn't a real word." Said the boy with a playful grin.

Giving Nagisa a thorough stare with hidden suspicion, the yellow form tilted its circular head. "Is that all? You were free? Nothing happened, did it? At home or on the way..."

"Of course not, Sensei. I thought I left my study book here as well, but I guess I didn't. Found it right in my bag as you can see." He wanted to make sure the lie was convincing. He had no idea whether their sensei checked their desks or anything of the sort after they left. With how responsible he could be.

"Very unusual for you, Nagisa. But I suppose everyone makes mistakes."

Nagisa nodded, hand gripping tight on his pen in the desk. Koro-sensei shook his head. "Well, now that I have what I needed, I need to make a quick run to the convenience store. Is there anything you need?"

"No, Sensei. Thank you for the offer."

"Well, if you're certain, I'll be off now. Stay safe and call if me anything happens!"

With that, he darted through the window, flying at mach 20 speed. Nagisa lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the gust of wind, smiling when it had calmed down. He flipped back open his book, pressing the end of the pen and continuing his writings.

-

**"Sensei is the only teacher I know who would offer to buy you anything on his way to the store or check up on you to make sure you're okay. It's why I lied so carefully about why I was at the classroom. He might have returned my notebook on the off chance I actually forgot it."**

**"Well, that's all I have for the introduction. I'll be writing this in chapters and see how this little project works out. Hopefully Koro-sensei won't find it until it's done… Which will most likely be graduation. I'll probably have to give it to him if we don't manage to kill him beforehand."**

**"END FIRST ENTRY"**

-

**A/N: Hey guys! I've had a recent obsession with Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) and wanted to write a bunch of short stories of how nice Koro-sensei is to his students, so I decided to take all of my ideas and put them down in chapters as if Nagisa was writing them. The official stories will be told in that character's POV and walking you through their experiences and what Koro-sensei had done for them, with a little bit of narration from Nagisa at the beginning and end, so I hope you enjoy this new ride as much as I do!**

**Peace, babes~!**


	2. Chapter 1: Akiha Shouko

"You sure you're not going to eat with us?" Said Sugino. Standing next to him was Kaede. The two eyed their blue-haired friend, stricken with confusion.**  
**  
Nagisa waved an apologetic hand, standing by the door as class was letting out for lunch break. "Sorry, I've gotta' do something. Just go ahead without me." He smiled with an unnoticeable hint of sheepishness. The two looked at each other and shrugged. Sugino unfolded his hands from the back of his head and placed one in his pocket.

"Alright. We'll be lonely without you, but do what you gotta' do. You know where we'll be if you want to come find us."

"Thanks, guys." He waved to them as they made their way to the field. Looking back at the now almost empty classroom, no Koro-sensei, there sitting on his desk was his lunch box.

No matter. He needed to do this now, or he wouldn't be able to do it at all during the week between class and studying. He made his way towards the back of the falling apart school building; approaching some concrete seats and making himself home on them.

He flipped open his black notebook, clicking his pen for preparation and scribbling.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Akiha Shouko**

**"Akiha Shouko is a girl you might as well refer to as a model student. Well, as much as a model student you could be in End Class. She's great at sports, and very pretty, or so I believe. She's a bit of a tomboy who usually wears her red hair, the color of the sunset in a high ponytail, and can be very energetic. Her bright orange eyes spoke for themselves. I haven't talked to her much, since she tends to keep herself distant, but even Koro-sensei has saved a very capable girl like herself."**

**"Akiha's older brother would always come to pick her up after school, him being a high schooler and feeling obligated to watch over Akiha. One day, however, on a rainy day, her brother Hiro had caught a cold that morning, and her father worked, so there was nobody to come pick her up. Of course she was fine walking herself, but a warning went out to us students that day from Koro-sensei, one Akiho specifically needed to hear."**

* * *

-AKIHA'S POV-

"Now listen kids, especially you ladies," Koro-sensei wrapped the ends of his tentacles on the sides of the podium, becoming very serious with us. His tone slightly dripped with concern as he gave his warning. "It has been reported that a rapist has been attacking various high school and middle school girls on their walks home. I know you made it to class safely, but I'd like to suggest those who live nearby one another to walk in pairs, and if anything happens to call the authorities. If you don't have anyone, I have prepared a map for likely places the rapist might target from all of his other reported attacks."

The alien placed down some neatly folded maps on everyone's desk at top speed, returning to his position in the blink of an eye. It still never ceased to amaze me how unbelievably efficient he was. "I'm warning you boys as well, because we don't know what this man is capable of. Make sure you avoid these places on your way home if you go alone and you should be safe."

'_Rapist, huh…? I'm walking home alone today, I should be careful._' I thought. Grabbing the corners of the paper and unfolding it carefully to see where said points were. But before I had time to read it over, class was already starting.

He picked up the attendance sheet. "Now, class representative, would you like to bow us in?"

I scrambled to refold the paper and quickly slid it in my desk. Hand on the AK-47 resting silently next to my chair.

"Rise!"

* * *

**"Akiha didn't have time all through class to check her map. Meaning she didn't have time to even realize it had been in **_**her area**_** where these events were occurring. Despite all of this, she wasn't too concerned. She was one out of plenty the rapist could attack."**

**"But that's what they all think until it happens to them."**

**"Unfortunately, halfway through the day, Akiha got an emergency call that her father had collapsed from overwork and exhaustion. Her brother couldn't go see him, he was sick at home, so she had to leave early. She informed Koro-sensei of this, and he was willing to let her leave, but some concerns of his obviously were brought up…"**

* * *

-AKIHA'S POV-

"Dad, how are you!?"

"_Shouko… I'm fine, just a little exhausted._" My father spoke on the other end of my speaker, doing his best to refill me with reassurance that he was okay. "_But they want to run some tests on me and keep me here to make sure I'm fine. I won't be able to come home and check on Hiro, so on your way here, could you first check on your brother for me?_"

"Of course, father." I gripped the hem of my grey skirt tightly, nodding to the air as if he could see it. "I'll check on Hiro."

"_Thank you, dear… I'll see you soon._"

"See you…" I pressed the red end call button on my phone and flipped it closed, in taking a deep breath of air to calm myself down. That initial call had really put a shock in my nerves. If he had died as well...

… No, now wasn't the time to be thinking of this. He was okay, and that's what's important. Alright, time to head home.

I placed my fingers on the door handle, sliding it open to see Koro-sensei and the rest of the class looking my direction. There in front of him was a girl wrapped in his tentacles, and her trying her best to stab him in the head.

They all looked at me with such nonchalance, but these kinds of scenarios were pretty normal. I hadn't bothered with questions in a _while_.

"Ah, Akiha-san. How is your father? Is he okay?" Koro-sensei asked. I gave him a half attempt at a smirk to try and cover the uneasiness I felt inside of me.

"Yeah, he's just overtired. But I have to go home, is that okay?"

"Of course. I'd never keep you here from your family."

"Thanks a bunch, teach." I smiled. He really was admirable when he wasn't sulking over a ruined image. I made my way towards my desk in the back, kneeling down and packing up my school things.

"... Wait miss Akiha."

I turned my gaze to him, wondering why he sounded so troubled. "What is it?"

"... Maybe I should walk you home!" He tried to be his energetic self, trying to cover up his worry. It wasn't working so much on me. But what made him so on edge all of a sudden? "You know, just in case. I know your brother is sick and all."

"Koro-sensei, thanks for the offer, but you're in the middle of teaching class." I slung my bag over my shoulder, walking towards the door. I waved to the rest of the students. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure?" He seemed to really try and push the idea. "I could get one of the students to even walk you." What was this about? I knew Koro-sensei protected his students, but this was going a little overboard, even for him, the creature whose existence was pretty much the _definition_ of overboard.

"Nah, I'd rather not pull them from their studies. Don't want their parents biting at me for poor education y'know? Besides, who would want to miss your classes?" I tried to flatter him. Maybe that would distract his attention away from whatever he was concerned about.

He seemed to blush for a moment, then hang his head a bit. "Alright, well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to let any of us know."

"Thanks a bunches. See ya'!"

I shut the door behind me. Standing there for a moment to try and grasp the situation. I felt like I was forgetting something important, but for the life of me couldn't remember. Well, none of that mattered at the moment. I needed to get home quickly to my brother and father!

I grabbed my umbrella on the way out, running down the dirt path.

* * *

**"Akiha had forgotten that a rapist was running amuck, and never had the chance to find out it was mostly where she lived and around that specific perimeter. She even left the map Koro-sensei worked so hard to make for all of us in her desk as she was preoccupied with helping her family."**

**"This made Koro-sensei on edge for the rest of the day. In between teaching, he would quickly check his phone, or occasionally look out the window while he gave us time to write down what he had just written. Almost as if he regretted not stopping her from leaving. But concerning the situation, he had to let her go."**

**"It visibly bothered him all day, and us students knew it."**

**"Maybe he was reminding himself that everything was going to be okay. Though knowing him, he was most likely a nervous wreck on the inside. When study hall finally came, he claimed he had some business to attend to, and out the window he quickly went. We all knew what he was doing, but if he hadn't left the time he did, he would have been too late."**

* * *

-AKIHA'S POV-

The rain was coming down strong, almost to the point where I couldn't visibly see what was in front of me as I walked down the roads which lead to my neighborhood. I hoped and prayed that it would let up, so that I could pick up the pace and hurry home, but the sky didn't appear to be working in my favor.

Of course it wasn't. I was having some pretty crappy luck today, after all.

I felt the fabric increasingly get wetter and wetter as I pressed on. I usually didn't wear my jacket uniform over my white button down, so this was probably bad.

I gave myself a quick look to make sure nothing was showing, but surprise! There it was, my pink bra seeing right through the white uniform shirt. I never predicted such a thing would happen… Getting stuck in the rain that is. But nobody ever plans anything.

Maybe if I couldn't see much, nobody could see me and my bra.

Or so I thought. I suddenly saw a businessman with his grey umbrella approaching me. My face flushed as I realized I was trapped between the rain and him. What could I do without getting wet and him seeing my clothes?

I whirled my head to the side, seeing the gateway to Heaven open up. An alleyway was resting there, free from any living creature and rain. I smiled. Maybe my luck was lifting up a little after all.

I quickly darted into the alley, sitting behind a trash can and holding my umbrella above me. How long should I sit here? He wouldn't come looking for me, would he?

… That was it. Today officially downright sucked.

I sighed, watching the rain through the sides of the buildings and seeing it finally let up a little.

"I hope Hiro is okay… What if his fever increased…?"

"Miss?" An unfamiliar voice called out to me. When my eyes trailed down to the side to see a pair of black sneakers peeking out from behind my umbrella, I jumped and moved away, tossing the water protector out of my hand. I stared up at what was a hooded man, keeping his hands up in a defensive position to try and calm me down.

"Calm down! Sorry if I scared you! You were just sitting here and I wanted to ask if you were okay."

I eyed the man in suspicion. He had a hood, and it was shadowing over his eyes, so I couldn't really see past his long nose and semi-square jaw line. No umbrella, which told me maybe he forgot his. I noticed that my see-through chest was completely exposed and wrapped my arms around myself, cheeks flushing a bit.

"N-No, I'm fine. I just got caught in the rain."

When he chuckled, something shivered down my spine, and it wasn't the breeze and the water on me. The fact that he was still standing here, looking at me even though you could clearly see under my clothes threw me off a bit.

"That's good, so you're okay."

I felt my gut tell me to run, and so I picked up my umbrella and attempted to get up. "Sorry, I'll leave now-"

"Here, let me help you." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto my feet. I looked up to thank him, only to be greeted by a knife to my throat and a slimy grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Don't move or scream… Just do what I say. Okay?"

Suddenly, everything Koro-sensei had warned us about ripped through my mind like a twister. I realized what I had forgotten that was so important.

I reached for my pocket for my cell phone, unable to break eye contact with how scared I was. It wasn't there… My phone wasn't there!

Did I leave that back in the classroom as well!?

"What are you fiddling around in your pockets for HUH!?" He drew his backhand across my face, throwing me to the gravel. I scraped my elbow, but that didn't matter. I backed up into the wall, looking back and forth to see what I should do.

He was quickly on top of me, pressing the knife to my throat. "Patting you down is _my_ job." He smiled wickedly.

I was frozen; unable to move. His hand gripped my throat, the knife easily cut through the first two buttons of my shirt, forcing it open. I went to scream, but that only made him grip my throat harder. My voice was barely able to come out.

I was terrified. I couldn't move. He was doing as he pleased with me. What was this sensation on my lip? Blood from when he hit me before? … Was it important…?

I felt his hand crawl up my skirt, and felt a whole new power ignite in me. My leg arched up, and I kicked him in the jaw. He released his hold on me, giving me a chance to hop to my feet and dart away. I abandoned the umbrella, ignoring my disheveled appearance, the bleeding lip and everything else that could possibly be wrong with me. All I know is that my legs needed to keep moving!

"Wait, you b****!" He screamed, wrapping his dirty hands around my ponytail and jerking me back, the pain of every single hair being pulled waving to my toes. I yelped in pain as he pulled me back. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You're coming with me-!"

"-On the contrary."

All of a sudden, my hair was released and fell to my shoulders. I turned around, shocked at what I was seeing. The man who attacked me was wrapped up in tentacles.

Black tentacles.

I raised my vision higher, seeing a familiar smiling face, only twisted into a furious smile. Koro-sensei's entire body was like charcoal, and his eyes wrinkled and stretched. I had only seen him like this a couple of times before.

He tightened his grip, the man started choking and screaming for someone to help him. Koro-sensei's voice dropped angrily. "_... She's coming with me._"

"Monster! Monster!"

"_Doing such criminal acts to others is a heinous crime… However, doing such things to one of my precious students was an ENAMOUROUS ERROR._" He tossed him into a wall, letting him crash. The man's arm contorted, looking as if his shoulder dislocated. He wailed in pain and tried to back up even more into the concrete behind his back when Koro-sensei approached him.

His tentacles surrounded his body, the ends creating drills as he slowly closed them in. "_I could drill in your eyes so you could never see such vulgarities again. Or… I could chop off your hands so you could never touch a woman in such a way for the rest of your days. Lucky for you today, I'm feeling merciful. So I'll only turn you in to the police. Once you go to prison, you can see what it's like to be on the other end…_"

I fell to my knees, the rain only drizzling a little bit over our heads. "Koro-sensei…"

"_Wait here, Akiha-san. I'll take care of this mongrel. Just go back into the alley._"

He disappeared with the culprit. I couldn't move my legs were shaking so much. Adrenaline still coursed through my veins, and I could hear my heart beating in my eardrums. I sat there in the street, unable to close my shirt and fix it. Nobody came by, I was just so…

… Scared…

Only a minute passed before he returned. His original appearance had changed back to normal as well. I didn't look up. All I could do was sit there while tears welled up in my eyes.

A new sweater was wrapped around my shoulders, buttoned up in an instant to cover my front. A squishy tentacle rose to my cheek, caressing it lightly.

"I told you to wait in the alleyway for me."

I looked up at him, probably with a pathetic expression. Tears finally fell down my cheeks after trying to hold them back while in front of my teacher. I respected him, even though I had to kill him. I didn't want him to see me like this.

I didn't want anyone in the world to see what I looked like right now.

"My… My legs won't move…"

He paused, only staring at me a bit in silence. His finger only kept stroking my bruised cheek, the droplets of rain brushing away the blood. He lowered his head, almost as if he was ashamed of himself for not doing anything. I understood why he was so scared of me walking home alone before.

"I'm sorry… I should have gone with you anyway. I've failed to protect you, and therefore failed as a teacher this time."

He stretched out another tentacle, my phone in it. I looked at it, then at him. "You left this on your desk along with the map I gave you. You probably didn't have time to read it, but the rapist was attacking mostly around these parts."

"You're not a failure as a teacher!" My voice was hoarse from being choked before. But I still felt the need to raise it. "You saved me! You hadn't been here he might have…. Ah…" Realization of the situation spiked through my body. He would have done much worse things to me if Koro-sensei hadn't arrived. I placed a palm over my eye, unable to control my crying this time.

"Thank you…" I sniffed, slipping my arms through the sweater sleeves and proceeding to wrap my arms around his front. "Thank you. I was so scared..."

He patted my head, and then helped me up to my feet. "I'll walk you home. Your brother and father are probably wondering where you are."

"Okay…"

* * *

**"Koro-sensei didn't appear in front of Akiha's brother or father when she went to go see them, he only walked her. She did, however, tell them the story about how awesome her teacher was, and how he saved her from the criminal and turned him in to the police. Koro-sensei returned to us, saying that Akiha was going to take a couple of days off from class. We only found out about the story when Akiha finally returned to us, brighter looking and better than ever. She always had a pumped side about her but I guess you could say she was… More pumped than usual."**

**"After that, she started trying to come up with better ways to kill him and get his critique, and started studying hard as well in her class - but not too hard, because she wanted to stay in our class."**

**"I even got the chance to talk to her a little bit and become acquaintances. I can personally say that because of Koro-sensei, Akiha Shouko has become a new person with a bigger lookout on life. She's so strong to be able to carry what happened to her on her shoulders and turn it into a learning experience. I've heard she's even started taking up martial arts now. It really suits her, for someone who's so athletic."**

**"I feel a little bad for not offering to walk her home that day when I had read the map, but I wouldn't have done a better job than Koro-sensei. Once again, he saved us assassins."**

**"END CHAPTER ENTRY".**

* * *

"Watcha' doin'?"

Nagisa jumped, closing his notebook and turning around to the smiling face of Akiha Shouko. Her smile was certainly contagious, and he caught it. He turned to properly face her, and she sat next to him on the stairs.

"Oh nothing, just taking notes as usual. What about you, Akiha?"

"Was taking a run, saw you here. Aren't you going to eat with the others? Lunch is almost over."

Nagisa perked his head up, remembering that he had left his lunchbox at his desk. He hadn't expected to be sitting here writing so long! He stood to his feet, smiling.

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot!"

Akiha stood, shouting to him before he made his way back into the building. "Hey!"

He stopped, whirling around to face her. "Let me in on one of your genius plans the next time you come up with one, k?"

Nagisa smirked, giving her a light nod and continuing his running. "I'll be sure to contact you!"

He ran down the wooden floors to their classroom, seeing a yellow figure walking out the classroom doors, holding his lunch box in its tentacles. Nagisa stopped in front of Koro-sensei, the octopus like creature perking its head up when he saw him.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun! You left your lunchbox here. I was just going to bring it to you."

"Thanks, I completely forgot about it." The boy took it into his own human hands, nodding in thanks. Koro-sensei tilted his head.

"Is there a reason you're not eating? Are you not feeling well, perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine. Was just doing a bit of writing."

"Writing you say?"

He wasn't going to say what, but he did shake his head in agreement to try and avoid the topic. Nagisa ran past Koro-sensei, making his way to the field to meet his friends. "Thanks again for getting my lunchbox!"

There he went again. Taking great care of his students. Nagisa held both his notebook and lunchbox close to him as he ran.

He'd definitely have to write about this later.

**A/N: Hey guys, MK here! Letting you have a first chapter today to kick this fic off. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your reviews and tell me what you think!**

Bye, babes!


End file.
